The Case of the Ageless Men
by saxwarrior
Summary: Thomas Jefferson recounts several instances throughout his life where he meets a team of people who don't age.


Disclaimer: I do not own Timeless.

From the personal memoirs of President Thomas Jefferson

July 14th, 1803

At long last, the case of the two ageless men came to its third and final chapter this morning. I had anticipated their arrival from clues given to me years ago, when these men had first come to my attention.

Dear reader, if you are unfamiliar with the two ageless men, the account begins in 1776. Over the course of my drafting our nation's declaration of independence from the English monarchy, I faced a opposition like no other which manifested itself when my own house in Virginia came under assault by brigands.

The brigands used the shadows and cover of darkness to terrorize my household, but it was the two ageless men who came to my rescue. Using weapons of precision and power whose origin is unknown to me to this day, the two men defended my home as if the fate of our Republic depended on it, which in hindsight, I must admit it surely did.

The first of these two men was a young man of white skin, dark hair, and staggering blue eyes. He held himself as a soldier would, and my first instinct was that he was a Patriot of Virginia, although describing him to our colonial officers, none were able to identify the man and none had ordered a presence at Monticello that evening.

His companion was a Negro man of strong stature and height, but was most striking was his presentation as a man of letters and learning. Most of my exposure to Negros I admit is within my own household, where there is not an abundance of formal learning for these Negros except what is required for their duties.

Together, these combatants drove off my enemies and I was allowed to complete my work and what would become the defining document of our revolution.

Naturally, I sought out any information I could of the identities of my two saviors, but after months of investigation, I had found nothing. My only clue was an utterance of a single phrase by the Negro, a phrase not known to me at the time, but nevertheless would drive my investigations into these men. The phrase was "Louisiana Purchase".

My first inclination was that he was speaking in code and my theory- and I can only refer to it as that as the answer remained elusive to me for a number of years- was that these were French operatives covertly sent to us by our ally to ensure our victory. However, in my time as ambassador to the French nation, I worked incessantly on my mystery, but all of my contacts within the French government were either unable or unwilling to divulge any information about the mysterious men. My question, it seemed, would remain unanswered.

Now, imagine my surprise, dear reader, when these two men appeared to me again after fourteen years had passed. The press and historians continue to speculate wildly and sensationalize what came to be called my "dinner table bargain" of 1790, but mercifully they have been unable to uncover the truly dramatic events of that episode.

You see, in my New York City home on the night in question, the night of a private meeting I arranged for Mr. Madison and Secretary Hamilton, I found myself once again set upon by men with far superior weapons. And once again, these two men appeared to rescue myself and my dinner companions. You may not believe me, dear reader, but the queer truth is stranger still. I've referred to these men as the ageless men because after fourteen years, they remained as youthful and energetic as they did on that fateful night in Virginia. Now I consider myself a man of reasonable health and wellness, but even I cannot stop the effects of age on my own body as these two men are apparently able.

After our rescue and their subsequent vanishing once more, I found myself in the same position as I had in our first encounter- that on the precipice of drafting an historic piece of legislation, strangers attempted to take my life and more strangers came to my defense. Numerous explanations occurred to me, each as unlikely as the next. One could reasonably assume that these were not the same two men, but were in fact kin to them, or merely resembled them in my mind because the circumstances of our meeting were so similar. However, my mind rejects these explanations as an attempt to rationalize something I witnessed that was naturally impossible.

So I have done some reading both into the greatest physical and metaphysical researchers of our time. The simplest explanation is one of divine intervention. Dear reader, I do not consider myself a highly religious man, but if an angel of the Lord appeared to me as described in scripture, I would have to concede my secular doubts to the proof before my eyes. However, neither of these men claimed to be messengers from the Almighty, so that theory is rather baseless and I suspect overly fanciful. Perhaps my initial instinct of French operatives was on the nose, and the French government has uncovered a scientific methodology to bind their agents in young, combat-ready bodies to be used and re-used as needed. That would explain why I had such difficulty with my investigations in France, because surely a project of such magnitude would be kept in the strictest confidence by the French government and military.

More years passed and I began to wonder if I would see these men again. The pattern seemed to be that they would appear in a moment of deep historical significance. Naturally that meant that I must remain a player in our nation-building and statesmanship to have any hope of crossing paths with the ageless men again. I pursued my career heavily, hoping against hope that they would present themselves once more.

I hardly need reiterate the ups and downs of the following years. My election campaigns, my legislature, my deals and bargains were apparently not enough to draw out these two men again. After my ascent to the presidency and still unable to uncover anything, my interest ascended into obsession. After thirteen years, I had started to lose hope, when my associate Mr. Livingston coined a phrase that struck my memory. Deep in the negotiations with Napoleon Bonaparte over the future of New Orleans, Livingston began to describe any instance of acquiring territory from France as a Louisiana Purchase.

That phrase was identical to what the ageless men said all those years ago in Virginia, and at last the explanation was clear. These two men, whether through the occult or natural sciences, had devised a way of knowing the outcome of events in advance. In fact, looking back at the attacks in the first place, I began to theorize that the unknown assailants were perhaps sabotaging the foundations of our nation, and the ageless men were our protectors, guarding us.

So when the documents for the Louisiana Purchase began the ten-day trek from New Orleans to Washington, I hired ten men to guard the documents and gave them descriptions of the ageless men to get some answers. I instructed the guards not to interfere with any conflict the men may be engaged in, but also to apprehend them if it was safe to do so. I had questions and I wanted answers.

As it turned out, both men were captured this morning, the day the papers arrived at the White House. My guards saw them watching the mansion, apparently spying, hoping they would be unnoticed. They brought them into the executive offices and alerted me. I was ecstatic and I rushed to greet them.

Once again, they appeared far too young to have been present in 1776 and 1790 and now in 1803. They identified themselves as Sgt. Mel Gibson and Danny Glover.

I told them how I had uncovered their plot, but these men denied any knowledge of having met me before. Then suddenly, Mr. Glover told his companion, "We haven't done it yet!" They then went into an explanation of something called Rittenhouse. That it was this Rittenhouse who had somehow attacked my house in Monticelle and my dinner in New York. Except that these men referred to these incidents in the future tense! Rittenhouse _will_ try to stop the Declaration of Independence.

The ageless men existed outside of time! They knew of these events because they had already happened and it was their job to ensure they happened correctly.

I described in detail how exactly they helped me in the past and then released them so that they could fight the brigands trying to sabotage the Louisiana Purchase.

And lastly, before they left they introduced me to a woman I assume to be their superior, for she had a commanding tone about her. She told me her name was Lucy, and that I was to write this journal entry and seal it until 2020 to be examined by the Department of Justice as evidence of Rittenhouse's crimes.

Signed, President Thomas Jefferson


End file.
